This invention relates to an instrument for indicating a desired ground slope or grade, and more particularly to such a grade indicator that is visible at a distance to an earth moving machine operator.
The conventional practice is for a survey field party, using various instruments and measuring devices such as transit and tape, to stake out the line of a slope to be constructed. On the stakes are written numbers to indicate the amount of material to be removed or deposited. These stakes and the information written thereon, enable a skilled foreman to direct machine operators and laborers in the shaping of the slope. However, the workers normally have no visual indicator of the slope they are attempting to construct. It is often necessary for the survey party to check their progress. If the slope is found to be wrong, it may be very difficult and costly to correct.
Most slopes are constructed to one of several standard pitches or grades. The standard grade specified by the landscape architect will depend upon the stability of the material forming the slope, esthetics, drainage and other technical factors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ground slope indicating instrument that visually indicates a desired ground slope to earth moving machine operators and other workers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple grade indicating instrument that is readily portable, but is also easily assembled by unskilled workers in the field.
This and other objects will become apparent in the following description of the invention.